1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toggle bolt type fastener that can be used for holding or compressing multiple items together such as structural panels, flanges, or the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved fastener device that features an outer body with an inner rotating shaft, rotation of the shaft moving a plurality of locking members between extended and retracted positions or between retracted and extended positions.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many types of fasteners have been patented that are designed to extend through multiple panels or wall members or through a single wall member. Such fasteners are designed to form a connection between multiple panels or between opposing sides of a particular panel or wall. Many of these fasteners are known as toggle bolts. Examples of possibly relevant patents disclosing toggle bolts and related fasteners are listed in the following table, each hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE  499,444Bolt for Attaching ArticlesJun. 13, 1893To Walls1,169,635Pipe HangerJan. 25, 19161,247,621Expansion BoltNov. 27, 19171,520,123Toggle PinDec. 23, 19242,597,857Plug FastenerMay 27, 19522,782,672Lock Pin Having EccentricallyFeb. 26, 1957Actuated Plunger andCooperating Locking SlideMeans2,877,818Anchor Bolt with SpringMar. 17, 1959Biased Reaming Plates3,238,834Quick Release PinMar. 08, 19663,312,138Expansion Shell forApr. 04, 1967Rock Bolts3,466,965Quick Release PinSep. 16, 19693,946,636Toggle BoltMar. 30, 19764,047,462Toggle BoltSep. 13, 19774,079,655Toggle BoltMar. 21, 19784,293,259Locking Toggle BoltOct. 06, 19814,294,570Lockable Cap ScrewOct. 13, 19814,453,845Base Thrust AnchorJun. 12, 1984Shell Assembly4,557,631Off-Center Rock BoltDec. 10, 1985Anchor and Method4,693,389Reactor Internals Core BarrelSep. 15, 1987Hole Plug5,108,240Heavy Load BearingApr. 28, 1992Toggle Bolt5,573,495Abdominal Wall ElevatorNov. 12, 1996Device Employing RotatableArms5,702,215Retractable Fixation DeviceDec. 30, 19975,865,559Float PinsFeb. 02, 19996,056,489Expansion DowelMay 02, 20006,161,999Toggle Bolt DeviceDec. 19, 20006,203,260Toggle Bolt Assembly WithMar. 20, 2001Bolt Centering SpacerFR1236,439Dispositif de soutenementJun. 07, 1960par bil-broche notammentpour plafonds de galeries de minesDE1092415Anke fur den AnkerausbauNov. 10, 1960DE1936360May 1970